Right as Rain
by sinkinggrace319
Summary: A few Pezberry drabbles based off random songs that came on Pandora. I do not own any characters or songs. Leave a review if you like them.
1. Chapter 1

**Right as Rain-Adele**

Rachel looked at Santana as she sang her heart out, the intensity of her stare made the other girl turn away. Everyone including Finn thought she had been singing about him and he frowned. He knew things had ended badly but he didn't realize he hurt her that much.

Only the Latina knew exactly why and who Rachel was singing to. She frowned her eyes watching as the diva belted out her feelings. Things had gotten out of hand and it made her heart hurt to see the tiny girl so upset, plus the prospect of never getting to touch her again made her feel a funny feeling inside her chest. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

**In Your Eyes(Acoustic)-Sara Barielles**

Santana got in her car and just started driving, no clear destination in mind, she did this often. She was getting so tired of hiding, she never thought she would see the day she was actually considering letting go of her secret and just being honest.

She stared up at the house in front of her, she had been there many a time in secret. She watched as the light in the far left of the house turned on, she smiled at herself as she heard the familiar startings of whatever song Rachel was working on that night.

She didn't know how it started but she knew the small diva was the reason she didn't want to hide anymore, it was the way she looked at her with such hope and and love, it made Santana want to be a better person.

Starting her car she knew what she had to do.

Rachel was online when she got a series of text messages telling her to check jacob's blog. Fearing the worst she quickly logged on and when she read the top story her jaw dropped and tears started to well up in her eyes.

She clicked the video and her heart stopped. There was Santana sitting infront of her webcam, smiling softly.

"_So I'm tired of lying all the time and making the one person I care about the most feel like crap for having to hide, If any of you have a problem with me or the person I'm singing to after this, I will not hesitate to rip off your balls and feed them to you"_

"_In your eyes…" Santana sang the whole song and then she looked directly into the camera._

"_Rachel Berry, I fucking love you more than you will ever know"_

And with that she had thrown herself out of the closet, knowing everyone at school would know tomorrow where her heart was.

**My Same-Adele**

_You said I'm stubborn and I never give in _

_I think you're stubborn 'cept you're always softening _

_You say I'm selfish, I agree with you on that _

_I think you're giving out in way too much in_

_If_

Santana laughed as the girl started singing the song and dancing around her. This song was so perfect for them she had to laugh at her girlfriend. The rest of the glee club started getting up and dancing with them. Santana mused on the fact that a year ago if you had asked her if she would be here watching Rachel freaking Berry belt out this song to her she would have threatened bodily harm and laughed at you. But somehow that girl had weaseled her way into the Ex-Cheerio's heart and the song was true they were so stubborn and selfish that they almost didn't make it, but I guess love is a funny thing because it changed everything for the Latina.

_Walking with each other, think we'll never match at all, but we do _

_But we do, but we do, but we do_

**Where I Stood-Missy Higgins**

Santana watched as Rachel leaned into the other girl and laughed at something she said. Her heart broke watching the other girl stroke Rachel's hand as they intertwined their fingers. Waiting for Mr. Shue to show up. On the outside Santana was cool as a cucumber, but on the inside she felt like dying. She knew the other girl could give Rachel what she so desperately wanted, not to have to hide her love, to be out and proud to be on the other girls arm. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt to watch it happen, to know that the girl she had loved so badly was happy, and it wasn't with her. To watch the blonde touch the spots she had touched a million times, to stroke the path that had been inked into her memory permanently. She knew it was her fault, her inability to accept who she was and her fear of the unknown that brought them to this place. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

**Crazy For You (Acoustic)-Adele**

_Found myself today singin' out loud your name_

_You said I'm crazy, if I am I'm crazy for you_

_Sometimes sittin' in the dark wishin' you were here turns me crazy_

_But its you who makes me lose my head_

Rachel stared at girl in front of her smiling as she sang the first verse of a song she knew by heart. She had sang this song many years before to the very same girl okay woman sitting with her now. She had sang it then to get the other girl to open her eyes and admit her feelings for her. Now however she sang it so that the tiny baby in her wife's arms would fall asleep and to make her very tired wife feel better. She felt bad that she had to work that day and leave her alone to her own devices.

_And every time I'm meant to be acting sensible_

_You drift into my head and turn me into a crumblin' fool_

_Tell me to run and I'll race if you want me to stop I'll freeze_

_And if you and me gonna leave just hold me closer baby_

_And make me crazy for you, crazy for you_

Santana smiled as she heard her wife sing their song, and thought back to that day almost 12 years prior….

Santana had been sitting in the glee room waiting for everyone to settle as Mr. Shuester walked in. She watched as Rachel raised her hand and asked to sing a song she prepared. Mr. Shue nodded, while the rest of the club groaned halfheartedly knowing whatever the diva would sing would be good.

Rachel stood up and stared directly at Santana, and sang to only her, leaving the club to stare in confusion as they listened to the words of the song and Rachel's almost tunnel like stare on Santana.

_Lately with this state I'm in I can't help myself but spin_

_I wish you'd come over, send me spinning closer to you_

_My, oh my, how my blood boils a sweet taste for you_

_Strips me down bare and gets me into my favorite mood_

Rachel smirked as she watched the different emotions flicker over her secret lover's face. Confusion, anger, happiness, desire, and most of all love.

_I keep on tryin' fightin' these feelings away_

_But the more I do the crazier I turn into_

_Pacin' floors and openin' doors_

_Hopin' you'll walk through and save me _

_Because I'm too crazy for you, crazy for you_

At the end of the song she walked right over to the Cheerio and kneeled down in front of her and smiled staring into her chocolate orbs.

"So here's the thing Santana, I'm done hiding and trying to fight what I feel for you because let's face it, I'm already crazy as it is and this whole dancing around each other has made it worse, just ask the rest of the club. So I'm done playing games, I'm in love with you and sincerely hope you reciprocate that love and will just be with me because honestly I don't think I could handle another day of not being able to love you." Rachel stated as she tucked a hair behind Santana's ear and stroked her cheek searching her eyes for an answer.

All she got was one of the most amazing kisses she has ever had. She knew in that moment everything would be okay.


	2. So SorryFeist

**I do not own anything not the song which is by Feist nor the characters which belong to Ryan Murphy.**

_I'm sorry  
>Two words I always think<br>After you've gone  
>When I realize I was acting all wrong<em>

"I'm sorry…" she whispered as she watched the shorter girl walk away. The tears started to fall freely, her fist flying into the wall as sobs wracked her body, she slid down the door and held her head in her hands.

_So selfish_

_Two words that could describe_

_Oh actions of mine_

_When patience is in short supply_

She knew it was selfish she really did but she just couldn't, she couldn't get over the fear. The fear of being out to the whole world, fear of loving the other girl so much it physically hurt sometimes. Fear of what other people would say or do about her love for her. Fear of something happening to the other girl. It all fucking scared her. And just like with Brittany she let the fear overcome her.

_We don't need to say goodbye_

_We don't need to fight and cry_

_Oh we, we could hold each other tight tonight_

Rachel walked away her own tears running down her face; she didn't even bother to wipe them away. She had been patient so patient for the last six months; she let them stay hidden away from the world in their own little bubble. But she was done; she was tired of hiding the fact that she was so head over heels in love with Santana. She just didn't understand why the other girl let her pride get in the way, the tears and fighting didn't have to happen if she could just get over her fears and let herself be loved and taken care of. Rachel let out a huff of breathe, shaking her head. No she was done hiding, if she couldn't get over her issues and be with her than Rachel was done.

_We're so helpless_

_We're slaves to our impulses_

_We're afraid of our emotions_

_And no one knows where the shore is_

_We're divided by the ocean_

Santana felt like her heart had been ripped out, but no matter how many times she went over it in her head she just couldn't get up and fix it, she knew all it would take is for her to stop hiding them, but no matter how she tried to rationalize it the emotions, more specifically her fear won out against her heart. She just couldn't go through with it, so instead she let her impulse to run and hide and deny take over. Even if it meant losing the best thing that ever happened to her.

_And the only thing I know is_

_That the answer isn't for us_

_No the answer isn't for us_


	3. EverythingMichael Buble

**I do not own anything, the song belongs to Michael Buble, and the characters are Ryan Murphy's.**

Santana smiled as she watched her wife dance with Kurt. She still couldn't believe that she got to call her that. Wife. Love. Everything. That's what Rachel was to her, everything. She was the reason she got up in the morning, the reason she stopped being such a bitch to everyone, the reason she stopped hiding and started being herself. She was her north star as cheesy and cliché as that was, all roads lead back to her.

She watched as she laughed that laugh that went straight to her heart. Santana touched the ring that was now on her left ring finger, the one that had the words forever and ever written in script on the inside. It still hadn't sunk in yet, that this was all real. That she just had the woman she loved declare in front of God, their family and all their friends that she would stand by her side for the rest of their lives loving her and cherishing her and so forth.

She watched as Rachel came towards her, that thousand watt smile shining bright as she twirled in her white dress that looked like it was molded to her body and she crooked her finger and mouthed 'come here'.

Santana laughed and stood up straightening her own white dress and walked over to her wife and grabbed her face and kissed her.

"What was that for" Rachel asked breathlessly. Santana just cupped the other girl's face and smiled.

"I just love you, you're my everything" Rachel kissed her again.

"Alright you two enough of that, you have your whole lives for that. Come dance with us" Quinn yelled from the dance floor. Everyone laughed and the girls broke apart and walked towards their friends.

A slow song came on and Santana grabbed Rachel and held her close, singing softly in the other woman's ear.

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car.  
>You're the line in the sand when I go too far.<br>You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
>And you're the perfect thing to say.<em>

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.  
>Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.<br>Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
>'cause you can see it when I look at you.<br>_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
>It's you, it's you, you make me sing.<br>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
>And you light me up, when you ring my bell.<br>You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
>You're every minute of my everyday.<em>

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
>And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.<br>Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
>And you know that's what our love can do.<em>

Rachel just smiled and held her close intertwining their hands, their rings clinking together.


End file.
